Lazy Daze
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: "Let's stay in bed all day today." Pickles passed the joint back and gave you that crooked smile that you loved so much, his eyes lighting up a bit at the prospect of shirking all responsibilities for a lazy day together. "Yeh? Sounds good ta me, dood."


One single strip of bright sunlight sneaking through the curtain and landing across your face was all it took to rouse you from your drug and alcohol induced slumber. A heavy, long suffering groan escaped your lips as you screwed your eyes closed and rolled over onto your side, hand blindly feeling for your phone on the side table. With great effort, you managed to open a heavy lid to peer at the all too bright screen, the numbers searing into your corneas as you checked the time.

12:36pm.

The sounds of incoherent mumbling accompanied the shifting of the bed behind you, and a freckled arm slung heavily over the curve of your waist. Hot breath and facial hair tickled your ear as Pickles peeped over your shoulder at your phone, groaning and burying his face into your hair to hide from the light assaulting his hungover senses.

"'s too early"

As much as you agreed with his assessment, the headache pounding against your skull and pressing need to relieve yourself told you that you wouldn't be able to fall back asleep any time soon.

His arm tightened around you and held you in place as you attempted to drag yourself out of his comfortable bed, his warm body pressing against your back and tempting you to stay in place just a little longer.

"Where're yah goin?"

"Gotta piss"

He grunted and released his hold, and you rose on heavy legs, snagging and yanking on a random shirt off the floor to protect your bare body from the cold air as you half walked, half stumbled to his connected bathroom.

You returned to a much brighter room with a glass of water in your hand, the curtains now open, and Pickles placing a rolling tray back on the side table, presenting you with a fresh joint. You managed to clamber back into bed next to him, shoulder pressing against his as you both reclined against the pillows propped against his headboard, and took the joint and lighter from his hand.

Smoke billowed from your mouth as you hummed in satisfaction, taking two hits before passing it back to your redheaded partner, and you sighed happily.

"Let's stay in bed all day today."

Pickles passed it back and gave you that crooked smile that you loved so much, his eyes lighting up a bit at the prospect of shirking all responsibilities for a lazy day together.

"Yeh? Sounds good ta me, dood."

.

Hours had passed and the both of you were stoned out of your minds, Pickles a bit tipsy from the bottle he had been sipping on throughout the day. The both of you were coming down from an uncontrollable laughing fit, over what you couldn't quite recall, but you were leaning on him for support as you fought to catch your breath.

You gazed up at him and your breath caught in your throat, smiling gently at how genuinely _happy _he looked in that moment, green eyes sparkling as they turned to meet yours. He seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere, and his smile faltered a bit.

"Everything ahlright?"

You just smiled wider and nodded, hand coming up to cup his face as you leaned in, pressing your soft lips to his own. What you had intended to be just a sweet kiss quickly morphed into something much heavier, and you raised your other hand to fully hold his face as your lips met time and again. Pickles broke the kiss momentarily to toss the empty bottle in his hand across the room, both of you disregarding the sound of shattering glass as it landed, the Klokateers would clean it up later.

His now free hand snuck under your shirt and curled around your rib cage, thumb rubbing teasingly just under your breast, his other arm holding himself up. He nipped at your bottom lip, tongue gliding smoothly into your mouth and probing at yours, tangling them together with expertise as he took control of the kiss, sending tingles down your spine.

Between the hours you had spent smoking and the intensity of his kiss, your mind was a cloudy mess and you broke the lip lock to catch your breath. Pickles bumped the tip of your nose with his, then began kissing over your cheek, following the line of your jaw, and down the column of your throat, nipping and sucking the skin along your pulse, drawing small sounds of approval from your lips.

He guided your body lower onto the bed to more comfortably lay on your back, adjusting to hover over you, hand still under your shirt moving up to lightly trace his fingertips on the underside of your breast. Your back arched, chest rising into his touch, and your shirt was quickly shoved up as Pickles descended his mouth to your cleavage, sucking and biting red marks into the valley of your breasts, mumbling a "fahcking perfect tits" into your skin before moving to take a peaked nipple into his mouth with a hum of appreciation, heat pooling in your core at from his attention.

The effects of the weed had your body feeling extra receptive to his every touch, and you writhed underneath him with a moan, hands finding purchase on the back of his head, gripping onto his dreads to ground yourself as he suckled at you. You couldn't help it as you squirmed, whining his name for more.

He chuckled a little and released your nipple with a 'pop,' looking up at you with a grin.

"What d'yah want me ta do, babe?"

You whimpered a bit at his teasing and pushed on the top of his head, moving him farther down your body. A pierced brow raising and another grin was the only response you received as he sat back on his heels and raised your leg in the air, lips pressing against your calf, moving slowly upwards along your legs, licking the underside of your knee and beginning to suck marks along your inner thigh.

His hand squeezed high on your other thigh, pushing against it to spread your your legs farther open, the pad of his thumb rubbing lightly along your outer folds as he sucked a particularly bruising hickey onto your skin. Your hips rolled up into his touch in a desperate attempt to put his hand where you wanted it, but he was quick to push you back down to the mattress, and you huffed in annoyance and frustration.

The man enjoyed teasing you entirely too much when you let him have control.

After what seemed like an unbearably, agonizingly long time, Pickles finally mouthed his way to the apex of your thighs, his green eyes flashing up to yours to make sure your were watching as spread your lower lips with both hands and flattened his tongue, licking from the bottom of your entrance to your clit, latching his lips around the sensitive bud and sucking.

Your breathing stuttered, eyes rolling back and head turning to the side to bite the comforter to muffle yourself as a very loud, wanton moan forced it way from your throat. Pickles was having none of that, though, and withdrew his mouth, pinching your thigh roughly to make you look at him.

"C'mahn, babe, don't do that, I wanna hear yah._"_

He punctuated his sentence by sliding his middle finger into your drenched pussy, the digit curling and caressing your slick walls, locating your gspot with practiced ease and pressing hard to provide the delicious pressure you had been craving. This time, you made no effort to hold back your moans as his mouth resumed the assault on your clit, tongue circling and teeth grazing as he worked you over, you nails digging into his shoulders as you lost yourself to the pleasure.

"Fuck, Pickles, baby… that's it,_ right there_, pleaseplease _please_ don't stop"

You bucked your hips into his face as you chased your euphoria, the erotic, wet sounds his mouth and fingers produced as he played your body like a fine tuned instrument filling the room, mixing so well with your moans, the music of your shared passion spurring you on. His arms wrapped around your thighs from underneath and pulled them over his shoulders to provide better access as he buried his face in between them, licking you open as he reached down to pump his aching cock.

The heat in your abdomen was spreading through your body in waves as you continued to hump his face, the soft scratch of his facial hair against your skin adding another level of sensation as you felt your legs start to shake. You gripped his dreads as you tipped over the edge with a scream of his name, every muscle in your body taught as you threw your head back, toes curling in bliss as your rode out your orgasm on his face.

With a final lick to your quivering pussy, Pickles rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, green eyes intense with lust as they roamed your flushed body. He grinned his crooked grin and aligned his cock with your core, rubbing the head over your still sensitive clit.

"That's more like it. Now, I want every fahcker in this place ta hear yah _screaming fer me _when yah come on my cahck_."_

.


End file.
